


Bright eyed puppy

by Whip (Writhing_in_pain)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Restraining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writhing_in_pain/pseuds/Whip
Summary: " Take off your clothes. "Yorinobu said it as casually as if he'd asked the ninja to take a seat and talk about his Monday so far. It was horrifying.Oda's mouth opened but he didn't know what to say, only an incoherent sound coming out, quickly topped by Adam Smasher's gout of laughter.
Relationships: Sandayu Oda & Yorinobu Arasaka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Bright eyed puppy

The sturdy door to Yorinobu's penthouse slid open, allowing Oda Sandayu - clad in his usual sleek suit - to appear with Adam Smasher's hulking figure looming behind him. The brute had a hand over the ninja's shoulder as the young man stiffly stepped forward from the doorway.  
Oda's feelings towards Yorinobu had soured since the death of the family patriarch. Rumours had spread amongst the closest circle of employees and anyone could speculate and then come to their own conclusions.. And apparently someone was able to guess around Oda's thought crimes since Smasher had followed almost every step of his for the past few days.  
After stopping to stand at a respectful distance from Yorinobu who sat on the bed of his luxurious room, Oda took the typical hands crossed-pose of his.

" Ah, Oda, good...", Yorinobu mumbled and looked at the bright eyed ninja bearing a serious and irritably defiant expression. Although.. he might just have tried to look as tough as possible because of Smasher's threatening presence right behind him.  
Oda lifted a pale eyebrow.  
" Come closer. ", Yorinobu said gently, as if he didn't have bad intentions.  
Oda took a few steps forward, leaving Smasher alone in the door's vicinity.  
The ninja bodyguard was about a meter and a half away from Yorinobu and the bed. The dressing gown wearing man made a displeased sound, got up, grabbed Oda by his arm and pulled the reluctant Oda right next to the bed.  
Oda couldn't help but look at the neatly made bed and then Yorinobu Arasaka who had a strange, sinister gleam in his dark eyes. Or maybe it was something about the way he was smiling..

Yorinobu sat back on the bed, relaxed. He took a freshly mixed drink - looked a lot like rum - from the bedside table and enjoyed a long gulp which mostly emptied the glass. He held his glass and spun the ice cubes around and around in a relaxed motion.  
" Take off your clothes. "  
He said it as casually as if he'd asked Oda to take a seat and talk about his Monday so far. It was horrifying.  
Oda's mouth opened but he didn't know what to say, only an incoherent sound coming out, quickly topped by Adam Smasher's gout of laughter.  
" Yorinobu-sama..?"  
Oda looked him with genuinely frightful, confused - real lost puppy eyes.  
" But why? ", Oda inquired with a desperation, wanting to confirm he had just misunderstood Yorinobu or the man was playing him for a fool. Not that Yorinobu was much of a joker to begin with, but Oda was really counting on it.  
" Off. Now. Or he will help you. "

With "he" Yorinobu, of course, meant Smasher who definitely would've been eager to assist, Oda guessed.  
As Oda's hands shakily moved to slowly undo the buttons of his jacket, Yorinobu kept playing with the further melting ice cubes and looked at the very clearly mentally struggling young man with a growing hunger.. A lustful intention to dominate the bright eyed punk back into submission. But Oda, nervous to death, was taking too long to his liking, ever so often taking a questioning look at Yorinobu. Then the Arasaka CEO, with only a slight flick of his hand, summoned Smasher to move in. The ninja tried to make a run for it but for once he was too late, and was seized by large cybernetic arms - one on his neck, one holding his arm like it was just a twig.  
" No! Let go of me.. bastard! ", Oda growled and trashed but was rendered helpless by the brutish soldier. He had, of course, surrendered all of his weapons before arriving to the suite which only left him with martial arts - although, normally he was a force to be reckoned with even unarmed. Smasher's hand tightened around the young man's cybernetically enhanced throat as his free hand bunched up a fistful of cloth at his back, ripping off the dress jacket. The white shirt underneath had already lost a few buttons due to having been tangled up in the same fistful with the jacket, and was equally as easy to strip, revealing Oda's slim body. Yorinobu got up and motioned with his hand towards the bed, onto which Smasher then pushed Oda face first. His legs were dangling down from the edge, long enough for his knees to hit the floor.  
" Just hold him. ", Yorinobu casually advised and Smasher moved to the other side of the bed, holding both of Oda's arms while the man writhed and yelled in frustration.

Yorinobu then helped himself to Oda's belt, removing it calmly and letting it fall on the floor with a loud clinking noise. He was keeping a safe distance from the ninja's shins, though, knowing that Oda could deliver a hefty kick in his agitated state.  
" Why, Yorinobu-sama?! ", Oda repeated frantically and whined when he felt the older man's fingers slide under the waistband of his trousers, pulling them down with his underwear. Tears swelled in Oda's bright blue eyes as he tried to look at the man behind while he plead, but was not able to see him well because of how hard Smasher was pulling his arms. Oda's own shoulder obstructed the view.  
" No Yorinobu-sama.. Please no! "  
Yorinobu stroked his stiffened cock a few times, every plead making it harder and hungrier. He admired Oda's young, supple skin and the surprisingly soft ass only for a brief moment before impantiently nudging his legs more open and pushing right into the tight, reluctant body, making Oda scream and cry as his dignity was stolen. He tried to keep trashing but Smasher's hold was impenetrable from this position and the extreme pain was quickly subjugating Oda, leaving him just to whine into the bed sheet with tears and drool wetting his entire face, making his long hair to glue into the side of his cheek.

First Yorinobu had tortured him with some singular pushes, but after slicking the cyberninja with his own blood he took up a brutal pace - but only for a few minutes. Without any indication amongst the rough fucking, Yorinobu unceremoniously finished inside Oda, spilling his shame with a satisfied grunt.  
Yorinobu's weight fell over Oda, the man's mouth huffed right next to the ninja's ear. Oda could smell the rum he just had on his breath and it disgusted him even further. After the breather Yorinobu's arm snaked up and his fingers dove into Oda's hair, brushing right through it in an act of.. comfort? No. It was just further humiliation to show that however Yorinobu wanted to touch him he would.  
The man withdrew from Oda, causing the ninja to bite his lip. His body felt punished, burning inside and vulnerable. There was a sound of clothing being rustled.  
" All yours. ", the Arasaka leader said to Smasher while walking away from the suite..

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. A very basic noncon story. Wrote this quickie in like 30 minutes.  
> It's like a hot dog with the same old spices you always choose - nothing new but always so tasty.  
> Has anyone else noticed what a cutie Oda is? His appearances are pretty short in the garbage fire that is Cyberpunk 2077, unfortunately. And I know that he has mantis blades but left them unmentioned (especially because in my upcoming fic there will be enough mantis blade mutilation for this lifetime).
> 
> I like to pretty much finish my stories before posting them just in case I would lose interest and leave people hanging in expectation (cus I sure hate when that happens to good fics). 
> 
> So, I've been working on two (actually three) other Cyberpunk non-con themed fanfics:  
> \- V x some Maelstrom dudes. 2-3'ish chapters. Moderately explicit and torture-y, only for seasoned dead dove eaters. It's 95% done and could be released within the next few days or maybe next week. Done except for the start leading up to all the whump (which I want to rewrite.)  
> \- V x abusive lover type of a scenario, and later V x River. Way longer than I originally meant it to be, and because I suck at writing romancy stuff I'm kinda stuck in the middle. This will be quite a few chapters.  
> \- V x Kerry. 1 chapter, dubcon. My alternate take on the boat scene. I started to write it before the two upper ones but it's currently on hold (because I just don't like Kerry that much.)
> 
> Feel free to tell me if you would like to read any of those and it might just push me to publish it faster.  
> Peace!


End file.
